Last Hope
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: Fang is captured by the school and remembers him past. WARNING! CONAINS CHARACTER DEATH! T cause I'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

**FPOV**

ok note to self... no more midnight here i am chained to the wall in the STUIP SCHOOL!

Wost day ever to be captured! i was finally goning to tell max i loved her...gah! Why did she have to be so hot?

**Flashback (Max, fang, iggy, 10 years old)**

My skin stard to burn like i was zipped with 2,000 volts of electriciy... ow thats gonna hurt in the morning..as well as the millions of other cuts from white coats here.

I looked over at the girl in the cage next to mine, she is beautiful, her name is Maximum... i think i umm never talked to her. she has brown hair with sweet chocolate brown eyes.

Right now she is in her cage crying, i guess she got back from testing, i cant take it any more, the sound of her crying just kills me.

"hey.." say to her through the bars, she suddenly whips her head arounld to face me, i guess she didn't think i could talk.

"we're going to be ok."I tell her trying to put hope into my voice that i don't really have,"we're going to escape."She smiles and I know by seeing her eyes filled with hope that i have meet my true love.

**Flashback ends**

"Test time!" a white coat yells I growl at the white coat and he takes a step back. Until about 30 earasers come out of the door.I go quietly to avoid injury.

They take me through hallways stopping in a white room and ,bringing me to my knees in front of a cage.

Inside is a girl about 12 or 13 with dark brown hair and almost black eyes.

"Remember her Fang?" an eraser sneered,"This is Shadow."

**Flashback (school escape)**

"FANG!, IGGY! NUDGE! GAZZY!"Max yells carrying Angel in her arms, soon everyone except max, angel and me are gone.

"NO!" I scream,"I NEED TO SAVE HER!"I yell to max as i kneel in front of Shadow's cage.

'm sorry fang, we need to leave" max tells me with sadness in her voice.

"ok..." i sigh as i stand up after whispering to her "i will come back and find you"

Then i spread my wings and fly, leaving my sister to die in the devil's arms.

**Flashback ends**

"Sister?" i whisper with tears welling up in my eyes.

"yes fang its me." Shadow says while tears are now falling down our faces, overwhelmed with joy.

"Say your goodbyes" the white coat says, pulling out a gun,and letting Shadow out of her cage.

"you see fang, it was never maximum we wanted t was you. without you the flock will fall apart, and then nothing will stop us. oh, and don't worry Shadow will deliver your last words."

I say my good byes and after my heart was poured out the emotions i held over the years came out and soon i was sobbing as the white coat aimed his gun.

"I love you fang. I'll never forget you i always remembered you and i always knew you would come"shadow Yelled to me as an eraser held her back.

And that was the last thing i ever heard as i heard the shot, i felt a very sharp pain near my chest and just as the world turned black i tried to tell my sister that i loved her.

Very sorry it was short, This is my first fanfic please comment I have the next chapter typed up just tell me if i should post it. Criticism is welcome!


	2. Lost Words

Shadow POV

Tears streamed down my red, puffy cheeks as Fang breathed his last words before death stole him.  
>The white coat opened the door,"Go. Tell your precious flock Fang is gone, unless you want to kion him."<br>I shook my head and shackely opened my deep purple wings and took of into the black sky dotted with stars to find the flock.  
>5hours later<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly descended from the black sky to a clearing in the middle of a forest."Maximum?"I wisper into the gradually growing daylight, hoping for an answer.<br>"Who's there?"a girl with jeans, a t-shirt, dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes says while getting into battle stance, with the rest of the flock at her side.  
>"Hello," I whisper,"I'm Shadow, Fangs sister."<br>The flock looks to Angel and relax once she nods, confirming I am telling he truth.  
>"Where's Fang?"Iggy says, obviously missing his presence.<br>"He's gone." I say as we sit down around the fire, max on one side, Angel in her lap, Iggy to one side, Gazzy to his left and Nudge next to Gazzy.  
>"What?"It was Gazzy that spoke, tears welled in his eyes.<br>I told the flock that happened, and by the time I told fang's last words to them, i wa breathing deeply and tears slowly made their way down my face.I say slowly."These are his last words.  
>Iggy, goodbye and thank you for cooking, jokes, and making everyday interesting.<br>nudge,goodbye thank you for putting a smile on my face when people didnt see and bighting up my day.  
>Gazzy, goodbye and thank you for laughs and smiles you gave us in the school, stay strong.<br>Angel, thank you for helping my get over my greatest fears and worries, that you an now tell the flock, good bye my little angl girl.  
>Maximum, thank you for giving me my will to live by the hope in your eyes, I never told you but you are my tue love, always have been and always will be,goodbye."<br>As I say the words to the flock, i cant hold back anymore and my head falls to my hands and tears soke my shirt. The last thing I see is the flock trying to help each other, but not working as tears soak them.

Max POV.  
>I cant beleive ...my best friend, my right wing man, who had loved me and i never got to say the same.<p>

Iggy POV

Fang...Gone..The one who helped me get through the blindness, playing tricks on Nudge with the invisability.(That was always fun)

Nudge POV

No, he cant be gone... no more talking forever, having a big brother, caring and protecting.

Gazzy POV

My uncle, more playing games, sharing bacon, protecting me from Ari, he's gone...really gone.

Angel POV

My father,protecting me. He helped with nightmares, pushing me out of the way of an earaser.  
>You never realize how important people are until they are gone forever<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Should i keep going or no? if i keep going fang will come back, but not the way you think! ;) Reviews are welcome!<p> 


End file.
